The Unwanted Things in Life
by TheOrangePhoenix
Summary: I never wanted my mother to leave. I never wanted my father to marry someone else. I never wanted to go back to Hogwarts. I never wanted to be friends with Lily. I never wanted to fall in love with Sirius. But everyone in life has their unwanted things.
1. Total Disappointment

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first Sirius/OCstory that's not a one shot. I'm going to try and stick with is but I make no promises because I always seem to come up against a brick wall that keeps me from finishing story. Hopefully this one will be different. So anyway it's pretty much your average Sirius/OC with a few twist I guess. I don't know. If you like it you like. If you don't then you don't. **

**This story is for my friend Maddie. She's kind of the person I based Maddie Petit off of with a few things here and there that are different. I don't think Maddie is half elf. I'll have to ask her. Anyway this is her half birthday present and what not. I hope she likes it. She'll tell me if she doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Sirius won't be dead and he wouldn't be single. Until that happens J.K. Rowling (my hero) owns this wonderful series that has changed my life. We love you J.K. Rowling.**

**Claimer: I own Maddie Petit and her owl, Lover Boy. You'll meet him later. Ludovic is also mine. Everything else is J.K.'s.**

Chapter One: Total Disappointment

My summer could be summed up in two words; total disappointment. First I came home from school to find out that my own mother had left my father, Ludovic, and me. As if that wasn't enough my father already had plans to marry another women named Lyn. Lyn was everything a step-mother was suppose to be. Sickening sweet when Ludovic is around and cruel when it's just the two of us. What's even worse about the wedding is that Ludovicwanted me to help with every little detail. Which I did of course just make Ludovichappy. But helping with even the smallest of details kept caused me to loose most, if not all, the sleep I could have had. Of course I wouldn't even be able to attend the wedding because Lyn wanted to have it on September 7th because she thinks it'll bring luck to her and Ludovic's marriage. I on the other hand know it's because I'll be at school and won't be able to attend.

There was one good thing about Lyn that I thought would make me the slightest bit happy; she lived in Paris. Since I was half French and my father was full I figured it meant that we would be moving to Paris and live with Lyn there. If we moved to France it meant that I would be able to attend Beauxbatonsand start fresh instead of going back to Hogwarts. As luck would have it Lyn wanted to move to London and move in with us. Which really didn't make sense considering her house in Paris was about six times as big as our hoursin London. I think she moved to London to make my life even more miserable. With Lyn living in our small little house there would be no room for me to go home for the holidays. Which by default mean I'll have to find my own place right after graduation this year.

Like I said the two words that best describe my summer are total disappointment.

Sighing I closed my eyes and stretchedmy legs out in front of me. Relaxing back into my seat I closed my eyes. All the sleep I missed over the summer was starting to take its toll on me. With today being September 1st I was heading back to Hogwarts, my hell on earth, I was going to need my energy. Most people find Hogwarts to be a rather enjoyable place. Those people aren't half elf and are constantly mistaken for an overgrown second year. It's because of my year confusion that I can't keep a friend. Most people think I'm younger than they are and just ignore me. Those who think I'm their age find me intimidating and ignore me.

Closing my eyes I could already feel my body shutting down for its long a waited sleep. I settled even further into my seat and waited for sleep to come. It didn't take long before I was hovering on the line of sleep. I was just about to cross over when my compartment door opened with a bang. I groaned but didn't open my eyes. If I kept them shut I would soon be a sleep. As the compartment door slide shut I heard trunks being thrown carelessly onto the luggage rack over head creating unnecessary noise. Did they not see that I was trying to sleep?

The seat next to me sagged with someone else's weight. I felt someone move my head slightly as they placed their arm a long the back of the seats. I tried to ignore the fact that person sitting next to me smelt really good and concentrated on keeping my head from falling onto their shoulder.

"Prongs pass me a chocolate frog," the person next to me said.

Prongs? Why did that sound so familiar? I don't know anyone by the name of Prongs personally but the name still rang a slight little bell in the back of my head. I still couldn't place a finger on where I've heard the name before.

"Do you think she's really a sleep?" a squeaky, almost rodent like voice, asked.

"I don't think you have to worry about a third year jumping you Wormtail," the first voice said.

Wormtail? That sounded familiar too but I still couldn't place where it came from.

"That's just Padfoot," Prongs? commented.

A bark like laugh sounded near my ear. Now I know I've heard Padfoot before. Wait? Did he just say that I'd jump Padfoot? I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the boy sitting across from me. His untidy black hair and hazel eyes that were framed by horn rimmed glasses sparked the recognition that I was looking for. The boy across from me was James Potter, a.k.a Prongs, the ring leader of the Marauders. I knew if I looked around the compartment I would find Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, who was no doubt the one sitting to my left.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

James' eyes widened when he saw I was a wake. He opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance.

"She's a wake!" Peter squealed and actually tried to hide under his seat.

James and everyone else turned their attention to the boy who was half way under the seats. Honestly I didn't know there was that much room under these seats. I mean Peter is a big boy.

"Is he okay?" I asked the Marauder sitting next to me.

He stared at Peter for a minute longer before he looked back at me. His long shaggy black hair fell into his smoky grey eyes.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I'm Sirius Black by the way."

"I know," I said and continued to watch Peter through heavy lidded eyes.

After Peter had finally given up and took the seat closest to the door I settled back against my seat and closed my eyes. I really need some sleep or else I was going to end up sleeping in my mash potatoes at the welcome back feast. I was so close to finally falling a sleep when the Marauders, meaning Sirius, starting firing off questions.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I groaned but answered. "Madeline Nickoline Petit. But you can call me Maddie."

"What year are you in?"

"Seventh," I murmured.

So close to sleep. So close.

"Real-"

"Just let her sleep Sirius," a new voice said.

_Thank you new voice_, I thought. Then everything went black.

**A/N: First chapter! Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Keep writing? Give it up? Chapter two is done and will be posted after my first review and when I have time. I know I'm really bad at explaining things. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader if anyone's interested. The reason why Peter is afraid of Maddie will be explained later and is based off my brother, Max who is deathly afraid of my friend Maddie. **

**Random questions: Does anyone else think of the Marauders when they hear Photograph by Nickelback? Does anyone else think of Sirius when they Nickelback period? Or am I just obbessed and have no life? Don't worry you can be honest. I won't hate you for it. **

**~Kat a.k.a. A Siriusly Obbessed Fangirl**


	2. Fest and Friends

**A/N: So I lied to you guys. I didn't have chapter two done because I went back and rewrote half of it because I didn't like it. Anyway now that I've got that off my chest I thought I'd tell y'all that Maddie likes the story. But than again Maddie likes just about everything. Maddie's really happy that I've finally stopped being lazy and am writing a story for her even though I'm suppose to be writing one for my sister which I have major writer's block on and might just rewrtie the whole thing. Anyway I'm thinking about writing another Sirius/OC story but it most likely won't be until I finish this one because starting a new story destracts me from writing the one I started first. I want to finish this one beofre Maddie kills me. I'll stop talking now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Muggle things would work at Hogwarts because I cannot live with out my iPod. But they don't work so the world of Harry Potter is still (and will always *cries a little*) to the wonderful Goddess that is J.K. Rowling. A little over the top? Yeah, I thought so too.**

Chapter Two: Feast and Friends

The Great Hall was a buzz with summer chatter. Everyone was still discussing the sorting and what had happened on their summer vacations. I, on the other hand, sat at the end of the Gryffindor table that was closest to the door. There were only a few other people sitting close to the door and they were ignoring me just like everyone else did. I was to use to being ignored at Hogwarts to mind it anymore.

Poking my chicken with my fork I looked down the table. Most of the Gryffindors were either talking or stuffing food in their face. But they weren't who I was looking for. No as I looked down the table I found my eye drawn to the one and only Sirius Black. He sat at the other end of the table laughing with the rest of the Marauders. The last time I had saw him I was half a sleep and didn't get a good a look at him. Now that I was fully a wake I saw just how handsome he was. He was tall, tan, and extremely fit from his years of Quidditch. His shaggy hair looked rather elegant.

Oh no! I'm turning into a fan girl. That was the last thing I wanted.

I quickly looked away and turned my attention back to my plate of food. I frowned when I saw I had made baby food out of my chicken. That wasn't going to taste good. Shoving my plate away I rested my elbow on the table and place my chin in my hand. I don't know why but I thought Hogwarts was going to be different when the Marauders entered my compartment. For a mintue I actually thought I might have friends this year. I guess not.

"Hey," someone said.

Looking at the seat across from me I was met with the sight of a girl with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. I knew she was in my year and house but I couldn't remember what her name was.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said.

That's it. Lily Evans the love interest of James Potter.

"Maddie Petit." I said.

She smiled at me. She had a pretty smile. I could see why James was wasting his time trying to win her over. I smiled back.

"So, are you exticed about your first Hogsmede trip?" I stopped smiling.

That's just great. She thought I was a third year just like everyone else. I'm not that short am I?

"I'm in my seventh year," I told her and she frowned.

"Really?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I've been sharing the same dormitory with you since our first year."

"Oh," she said.

We settled into s silnce that consisted of me finsihing of my plate of food and Lily quitely picking at a dinner roll. I sat with my chin in my hand and tapping the table with my other hand. This is the reason why I never bother to talk to other people. I just can't stand the silence that settles over the conversation when no one has anything to say. It bugs the living day lights out of me. I don't like to swear. Unless it's in French.

I looked a cross the table at Lily who was just sticking that last peice of roll into her mouth. She was staring off into space.

"Was there something you wanted?" I finally asked.

"No," she frowned at me, "Why?"

"Well for starts who've never once talked to me before," I said and watched her frown deepen, "And now you come over here, say a few words, then go into a silence. Why?"

Lily shrugged. "You just looked lonely."

I stood up from the table.

"I'm not a person for pity Lily," I said and left the Great Hall.

With the Welcome Back fest still going on I would be able to get to my dormitory before anyone else and still have a few moments of silence. Or that would be if I knew the password. I uttered in French under my breath trying to think of what the password could possibly be. Knowing Dumbledore it could be just about anything. That man is a bit of a wanker. I mean he made James Potter Head Boy. I personally have nothing against James but he is a Marauder after all and had spent all his years at Hogwarts hexing random people in the corridor. Why on earth would Dumbledore make James Head Boy. I thought for sure Remus was going to get. After all he had been the only one out of them all to be a Perfect.

While questioning Dumbledore's sainty I didn't notice I had made it to the Gryffindor common room until I heard the Fat Lady singing. If you have never heard the Fat Lady sing you should consider yourself lucky. Dying alley cats sound better than she does. The worst part about it is she does in a very high voice as she tried and fails to break a class cup. Why anyone would spend their free time trying to break glass cup I have no idea. When your a portrait at Hogwarts that hides a common room I guess you have nothing better to do.

It took her a minute to hear me calling to her over her loud and off key singing.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't see you there deary. Password?"

I gave a sad little smile. If this works than I'm a freaking genius.

"I don't know that password miss," I said in my sweetest little voice. Maybe my height will finally become useful. "I'm just a second year. I got lost, I've been around the whole castle yet, and then I found you and well..."

I let my sentence trail off like I was about to start crying. The Fat Lady is a sucker for tears. Just like I thought it would, The Fat Lady's face softened.

"Well I suppose I could let you in just this once," she said, "But don't let this happen again. The Password is gobblin."

I smiled at her as she swung open to reveal the empty red and gold common room that belonged to the brave and loyal. At least I thought it was empty. As I entered I saw someone laying on the couch with their head resting on the arm rest. When the portrait swung shut behing me they moved so they could see me better.

"Hey Maddie," Sirius said.

_How did he get up here so fast? He was still in the Great Hall when I left. I think._

"Hey Sirius," I said, "How'd you get here so fast?"

He smirked. "Secret passage. I'll show you sometime."

I just nodded ans started for the stair that would lead up into the domritory.

"Why you up here so early?" he asked.

I turned around to find him sitting up on the couch and looking over at me.

"I'm just tried," I lied.

He chuckled. "How could you be tried? You slept the whole time on the train."

I just shrugged not having an answer. "What about you? Why are you up here?"

"Fanclub," he pulled a face.

I just nodded. It was no secret that Sirius had his own fanclub. It was rather pathtic really. Girls from first to seventh year walking through the corridors wearing t-shirts and buttons. Not to mention trying to steal something from Sirius. I've even walked into a converstation about how some girl had actually managed to steal the boxer he had been wearing. That wasn't a every pleasent day.

"Rightm" I said, "'Night then."

I didn't wait for a reply but swear I heard him say 'night Maddie. When I got into the dormitory I quickly changed into my pajamas and laid in my bed with the curtains closed. I wasn't actually tried but I didn't want to go back to the Great Hall for a fear of having to deal with Lily. It wasn't that I don't like because I find her to be a pleasent person. I just don't like people talking to me just because they feel like they have to.

Sighing I rolled over onto my side. Maybe that's why Sirius was talking to me. He's never even looked in my direction before and now I've talked to him a total of two times. Given that they were meaningless little converstation that one could have with a complete stranger but still. I just closed my eyes when the rest of the girl entered the domritory.

"Do any of you know Maddie Petit?" Lily's voice reached me through my curtains.

There was a chorus of no's but I wasn't surprised. There is a total of five people who know who I am, all of which I met today and that's including teachers.

"Wait," one of the other girls said, "Isn't she the girl that Peter thinks is a vampire?"

"No," I heard another girl say, "That's a third year. Lily said Maddie was in our year."

Great. I have no friends. I'm still mistaken for a third year. And Peter thinks I'm a vampire. This year is going to rock. Not.

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Hoped yo guys like. I personally hope the story will get better because I think I'm a sucky writer but whatever. Anyway chapter three won't be up until the weekend (hopefully) because I haven't started it yet and I have a choir concert tomorrow. So yeah tell me what you think and the chapter will come sooner. It's just the way works. There will also be cookies and milk for those who review. Maybe. Probably not. **

**Random Question: Does anyone else think J.K. killed Remus just so he could be in the forest scene in the last book?**

**~Kat a.k.a The Choir Nerd**


	3. An AN to End the World

**IMPORTANT AUTHOUR NOTE:**

I'm completely writing the story The Unwanted Things in Life. Why? you ask. Because I don't like the way it's going and can't get past the second chapter. So to be smart about it I'm not going to post the rewrite until I think I have a good chunk of it done to be sure that I'll committ to it because I just can't seem to committ to any story I write. That or I'll want to rewrite them and can just never getting going on it again. But don't worry I'm going to try my hardest. I'm not making any promises that it'll actually happen because I have other story ideas that I want to start on too.

The rewrite is going to be called Maddie Petit in the Unwanted Life so kept a look out for it if you like this story. Again I'm not making any promises that it's actually going to happen or that it'll be up anytime soon. I know I probably just made a lot of people piss offed. Exsuces my mild crussing. I'm just not a good writer and can't keep with a story unless... Well I've just never been able to keep with a story unless it was a one shot and I've only written one of those. Where was I going with this? Right. So keep a look out for Maddie's new story. Though it won't be up for a while if it ever gets posted.

Show of hands how many people hate me right now? It's okay be honest. The more I hear people hate that I'm not continuing the story the harder I'll work at trying to rewrite. But still no promises. Now before someon call a hitman on my I'm going to end this authours note.

~Kat. The one who has most likely just lost a lot of readers.


End file.
